This invention consists of polymer materials that can be used in non-linear optical applications. More specifically, it concerns a new type of material in which the entities active in non-linear optics are capable of generating, in the presence of reticulating agents, a three-dimensional reticulated polymer network. The chemical structure of the entities that are active in non-linear optics is such that the materials they form are capable of generating second-order non-linear optical effects. The non-centrosymmetric property of the material, essential to obtain non-linear optical effects, is produced by applying a DC electrical field at the three-dimensional reticulated polymer network vitreous transition temperature.
Such materials can advantageously be used to produce components for integrated optics, such as frequency doublers operating at wavelengths between 0.8 and 2 .mu.m, or electrooptical modulators using an electromagnetic wave with a wavelength between 0.6 and 2 .mu.m. It has been clearly shown that organic materials can possess non-linear optical dynamics as high as those offered by inorganic materials such as lithium niobate or KTP, but also offer decisive advantages such as:
optical damage only occurs at a higher limit, PA1 a shorter response time (sub-picosecond), PA1 the flexibility of organic synthesis allows the physical properties to be adjusted, PA1 a potentially lower cost. PA1 solid solutions of small molecules (or coloring agents) with active non-linear optical properties, dissolved in a matrix of amorphous polymer or a liquid crystal polymer, PA1 copolymers in which the entity acted in non-linear optics is grafted onto the copolymer structure, which overcomes the problems of solubility of coloring molecules in the polymer matrix and provides materials which can contain up to 100% active molecules.